howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown Dragons (Franchise)
This page contains dragon species that were seen in HTTYD 2 but of which there is not enough information to have their own page. This includes dragons that were seen in HTTYD 2 but have unknown names or dragons that were mentioned in the movie but have not made an official appearence. Dragons from Hiccup's map During his travels Hiccup has found many dragons. He has recorded the location of these dragons in his map. In the poster that comes with Guide to the Dragons a lot of new dragon species can be found. Map dragon 1.png|Snaptdo(?) Map dragon 2.png|Xotume Map dragon 3.png|Tocherous Thunderfire Map dragon 4.png|Swani Dyho(?) Map dragon 5.png Map dragon 6.png Map dragon 7.png Map dragon 8.png|Kpo Map dragon 9.png|Furnace Map dragon 10.png Map dragon 11.png|Bubblebock Map dragon 12.png|Scoulft Wrap(?) Map dragon 13.png|Boetuntif(?) Map dragon 14.png|Sorr Map dragon 15.png|Dole Stan(?) Map dragon 16.png Map dragon 17.png Map dragon 18.png|Fieoti(?) Map dragon 19.png Map dragon 20.png|Touns Scote(?) Map dragon 21.png|Dounbace Map dragon 22.png Map dragon 23.png Map dragon 24.png Map dragon 25.png|Dashwing Map dragon 26.png Map dragon 27.png Map dragon 28.png|Sotole Taf(?) Map dragon 29.png|Bighound Map dragon 30.png|Green Thunder Map dragon 31.png|Scouldor Map dragon 32.png Map dragon 33.png Map dragon 34.png Map dragon 35.png|Stolti(?) Dragons from Fishlegs cards Fishlegs is a big fan of dragons and as such he has crafted a set of cards that he carries with him all the time. These cards show information about all the dragon species he knows about. In How to Train Your Dragon 2 a few new dragon species can be seen during a brief moment when Fishlegs is reading his cards: Fishlegs cards 1.png Fishlegs cards 2.png tumblr_n54o10YP2M1salhhgo7_1280.jpg Yet to be named dragon species Apart from the Bewilderbeast, Stormcutter, Rumblehorn, Hotburple, Scuttleclaw, Seashocker, Hobblegrunt, Snafflefang, and Raincutter, 11 other unnamed dragon species have been seen in How to Train Your Dragon 2. These dragons were created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. There were a few dragon species names that surfaced as leaked info. These names were copyrighted by Dreamworks before the release of the movie. They are: *Windgnasher *Cloudcutter (Is probably an earlier name for Cloudjumper, or his species Stormcutter) Dragon 1 526px-Snaggle-fang.jpg|armored sailback Screen shot 2014-08-31 at 10.32.30.png|valka's sailback Screen shot 2014-08-31 at 17.22.22.png 10576020_692850024114849_1144062582_n.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.09.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.07.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.58.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.19.43 AM.png FullSizeRender-3.jpg FullSizeRender-1.jpg 10706742_574173806020739_721602392_a.jpg 1941152_707474012669074_806500691_a.jpg 10683872_537138296420443_228223871_a.jpg 924453_351113108398073_1434918826_a.jpg 10623926_1528398407405432_1105529546_a.jpg 10665650_938841042798281_1411024223_a.jpg Dragon 2 BjnEHhUIQAApDdu.jpg YQzIrwP.jpg Dragon 2.1.png Dragon 2.2.png Dragon 2.3.png Dragon 2.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.08.43 AM.png Dragon 2.5.png FullSizeRender-4.jpg FullSizeRender-2-0.jpg 10683997_679853715444017_1891912034_a.jpg 10616809_365706750247697_312910902_a.jpg 1208331_1471524543130552_265929046_a.jpg 10707172_839882249369734_1695341858_a.jpg Dragon 3 BkdEDbqIAAA_Sae.jpg New-dragon6.jpeg Dragon 3.1.png Dragon 3.2.png Dragon 3.3.png Screen Shot 2014-09-22 at 8.07.15 PM.png FullSizeRender-2.jpg FullSizeRender-6.jpg Icedragonweb 2905346k.jpg FullSizeRender-5.jpg jI9cI8SsS10WifkMVYWEAUMlIwU0oruHX426QHkIn9E.png 1390320_759812470724251_1692020282_a.jpg 10693636_374808519310909_806827357_a.jpg 1390379_744195798950804_1707711156_a.jpg 10684002_1027043973976679_1427615890_a.jpg 1171029_1472776886320103_1897924628_a.jpg Dragon 4 Dragon 4.3.png Dragon 4.4.png BjqlO-RIIAA2NKJ.jpg Dragon 4.1.png Dragon 4.2.png 5.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.02.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.21.43 AM.png FullSizeRender-8.jpg FullSizeRender-7.jpg 1391373_338564006305431_1126993533_a.jpg 1171029 1472776886320103 1897924628 a.jpg 1724075_287280524813646_107105324_a.jpg 10706854_359420457565998_465241055_a.jpg Dragon 5 Blubberwing.png BlueDeath.jpeg Dragon 5.1.png Dragon 5.2.png Unknown_Dragon_5.jpg Dragon 5.3.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.01.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.19.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.52.09 PM.png Modular dragon 1.png|Concept art 10706679_297480567123225_787097223_a.jpg Dragon 6 Unknow-dragon3.jpeg New-dragon7.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.57.34 PM.png Dragon 6.1.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.08.04 PM.png 1390355_450963948377247_977634130_a.jpg Dragon 7 Possibly-raincutter.jpeg Trailer3_dragon_3.png Dragon 7.1.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.07.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.51.32 PM.png Modular dragon 4.png 1597400_583000705155555_1023824299_a.jpg 10251432_780016865394008_1362768657_a.jpg Dragon 8 Screen_shot_2014-08-31_at_16.33.12.png Trailer3_dragon_1.png Dragon 8.1.png Dragon 8.2.png Dragon 8.3.png Dragon 8.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-22 at 8.12.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.18.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-06 at 10.35.30 AM.png Modular dragon 2.png 1168415_687590694670856_601822876_a.jpg 10643819_275239075999310_492428913_a.jpg 10683782_1483569735228517_1284372670_a.jpg Dragon 9 Screen_shot_2014-08-31_at_17.22.13.png Dragon 9.1.png Skullcrusher.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.08.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.08.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.21.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.20.24 AM.png FullSizeRender2.jpg FullSizeRender.jpg FullSizeRender-0.jpg 10693310 347754232059776 891020810 a.jpg Dragon 10 New-dragon2.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.08.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.20.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.09.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-09 at 10.55.04 AM.png Modular dragon 3.png 10513753_710334792347411_1997909084_n.jpg Dragon 11 Sub-scauldron.jpeg BkdDmnaIAAAj Q9.jpg Dragon 13.1.png Dragon 11.1.png Dragon 11.2.png Dragon 11.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.03.30 PM.png Dragon 11.5.png Modular dragon 5.png 10475039_1497038560531462_1674986468_n.jpg Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons